The Shadow Guardian
by Blake The Black Dragon
Summary: this is my redo of guardian
1. Chapter 1

**Well guys and gals here's that redo I said I was gonna do. So I changed a few things(Lie I changed a lot) I hope you like it I do so here we go**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing this is just for my entertainment**

* * *

Names Jake. I'm a smart guy. I finished collage at 15 But don't think that I'm a skinny nerdy guy. In fact, I'm pretty good looking and I know all forms of combat ranging from hand to hand combat to kendo even to archery. Although I come from a horrible past though. My mom and dad died when I was little sister Sarah and big sister Ann and I were taken in by a man named Andrew. On my 16 birthday she was murdered. I wanted to find the man responsible for her death. I wanted revenge. I worked with the cops to look for the guy but never found him. Eventually they all gave up. In some way I did to but I still keep a close eye out for him. On my 17th birthday I was asked by Kayaba Akihiko to help him work on his project, the Nerve Gear. But for me to help I had to leave my sister behind. At first I declined but with a push from Sarah and Andrew promising to take care of her I left trying my best to keep in touch with them. So I've been working on this project and game of his. While I was there I did a bit of digging. I had a few mysteries I wanted to solve and this job was the best opportunity. I did find out about a few things but many were still a mystery and I ended up leaving with more questions than answers. Oh well right now I was heading back home to see Sarah and Andrew. I finished my work and Kayaba let me head back home. So I began the long drive back home. At least I had company. Oh I forgot to mention about Blake. Blake is my partner and ... well he's sort of in my head I guess. No I'm not crazy at least I think I'm not. Anyways Blake has been in my head since I was born. He was always there speaking to me giving me advice. It's weird to explain it without sounding crazy. Uh well anyways I wasn't bored my whole trip back home.

* * *

I hadn't called Sarah to tell her I was coming home early. I wanted to surprise her. I was going to show up at her school to pick her up.

I pull up to the school and checked my watch.

"Schools just finished she should be coming out now" I said to myself

I waited outside watching the kids pour out if the school keeping a close eye out for her. As kids left one by one I noticed that Sarah wasn't here.

"Ugh were could that kid be" I said to myself

**"Didn't she tell you one time that she joined the schools kendo team. Maybe she's there." Blake said in my head.**

"I guess I'll go check then" I said

I headed off to the dojo I remember training in when I went to school here. I see the small dojo ahead of me and slide the doors open. I was greeted with the scene of two people fighting, a boy and girl. I just stood there in the door way watching the fight play out. The boy was very skilled. I could see almost no flaws in his stance. He was quick and strong from the way I saw him fight. The girl was almost as equally as strong and fast as the boy. Though she looked like she was winning I could tell that the boy was playing with her and not giving it his all like the girl.

I saw the girl try and swing at the top of his protected head only to have the boy side step and swing at the girls head the shinai connecting to the head gear ending the match.

I could hear clapping coming from one side of the dojo as the two fighters took off their head gear. I look over to we're u heard the clapping come from and spotted Sarah and a few other girls around her as they walked over to the two fighters. They looked like they were discussing something and I thought this might be the best time to introduce myself.

I walk up to them clapping "That was an interesting duel I saw. Your forms looked almost flawless"

All their heads turned to look at me. I looked at Sarah and saw her smile as she ran up to me hugging me tightly.

"Brother I've missed you so much." She said

"Yea and I've missed you" I said hugging her back

We ended the hug and I looked at kids behind her.

"So I take it these are you friends" I said looking over them. I had counted a total of 7.

"Wow your more popular then I was in school" I said

"Yea well let me introduce you to them" she said. We walked over to her friends and started to introduce me to them.

"This is my big brother guys"

They all greeted me.

She started with the two people who were fighting.

"This is Kirigaya Kazuto and his younger sister Suguha"

Kazuto had black eyes and hair. His face though held some feminine features. Suguha has dark gray eyes and short black hair. Sarah then pointed to her other friends.

"That's Yuuki Asuna and Shinozaki Rika"

Asuna had long brownish chestnut hair and hazel eyes. Rika had short brown hair and dark pink eyes.

"This is Asada Shino and Konno Yuuki"

Shino had back short hair and black eyes. Yuuki had dark violet looking hair and ruby color looking eyes.

"And last but not least is Ayano Keiko and Argo."

Keiko had light brown hair that was tied into two ponytails by two red ribbons and light brown eyes. Argo had brown hair and eyes.

"Hello it's nice to meet you all" I said after she finished introductions.

"So big brother are you here to stay or did you just stop by" she asked looking at me

"I'm here to stay of course why wouldn't I. I finished the last bit of programming the system and Kayaba sent me home early." I said

"Wait Kayaba Ahikio. The guy who made Sword art online and the Nerve Gear" Kazuto said as I looked up to him.

"Yea I was hired by him to help work on it."

"Sarah you never said your brother helped design SAO" I heard Argo say

"You never asked" she said innocently

"Anyways do you have any plans for today" I asked

Sarah looked down and started playing with her feet

"Well I had a copy of the game you were working on and Kazuto, Argo, Shino, and Yuuki played the beta and we all got a copy. We were planning to play today since it is launch day" she said

I just patted her head "it's alright you don't have to change any plans I should have called ahead first anyways. Go ahead and play with your friends I still have some business to finish we can hang out later." I said

"Okay that sounds alright" she said

"We'll if you're going to make it then you guys should head home the game launches in 20 minutes. I can give you guys a ride if you want" I said

They all said no that they didn't mind walking home.

"Well are you ready Sarah I'll take you back to Andrews" I said

"Yea I'm ready. See you guys online" she said as she got her stuff and we walked out the door.

* * *

The ride back home was quiet. When we reached Andrews home/shop she spoke

"Did you tell Andrew" she said

"No u wanted to surprise you guys"

We walked into the shop and saw Andrew at the bar area cleaning a few cups.

"Andrew guess who came home today" Sarah said running up to him.

Andrew looks up and at first looks shocked then a smile appears on his face.

"Well, well, well. look who's back I haven't heard from you since that last call one month ago." He said

I scratched my head and said "well after that last call things got a little hectic over there"

**"Yea like conspiracies and psychopathic group of people who want to kill us" Blake said in my head**

"Well anyways how's the wife" I asked

"She fine thank you for asking she's out of town for the week. Anyways I was about to close the shop for the rest of the day cause I was going to play Sword art online but since your here mind taking care of the shop for the day like old times" he said

"You to wow I didn't know this game was that popular anyways I won't be able to help out in the shop today I have some business to finish first"

"That's okay anyways I better close up now. I'll see you in the game Sarah" he said as Sarah went up the stairs to get ready.

"Alright I'll see you after in a bit brother" she said as she continued to her room.

"Here I'll lock the shop up I gotta go anyways." I said

"Thanks Jake I'll see you in a bit" he said as he too went up the stairs.

I head to the door and walk to my car locking the door behind me. I pull up my cell phone call Kayaba. The phone rings a bit till I heard a smooth calm voice pick up and answer the phone

"Hello"

"Kayaba did you fix it"

"I take that as a no"

"Whoever hacked into the system had made sure that the changes they made were permanent." He replied

"So then you weren't able to find out who hacked it" I asked

"No. It's strange there's nobody who could hack my system and not leave a trace behind. It was almost like a ghost one minute we get the alarm the next it's off and were logged out of the system. And what's more strange is it was only for five seconds. Not even the best hacker in the world could hack my system in 5 seconds."

"Do you think it was them" I asked

"Possible I wouldn't put it against them. They've killed so many people to get the world seed I wouldn't see why they wouldn't murder children playing the game"

"So... what are we going to do about it"

"Well we can't do much. The best I could do is give the players a warning about the new rule but that could take some time since they seem to put up a security system so I wouldn't be able to speak with them. Since no one knows about them they'll probably think it was my doing."

"That's all you can do"

"Well I can still use my account I'll be entering the game after I make my speech then I'll try and turn off the transmitters on the Nerve Gear so that no one else can log on. Hopefully that would stop them from entering the game and killing people"

"I guess that will do"

"Jake these people are strong and dangerous. You should know you've faced off against them before. I have no doubt in my mind that they know all about you and your sister after that last confrontation we had with them."

"Yea I know I still have the scars from that fight"

"I have no doubt that they already have people logged in there to deal with your sister and other players."

"I know I'm going in, in a bit"

"Alright what about your team"

"I'll have them decide whether they want to log on or not." I said

"The more skilled people in there the better. You and your team have fought them before and won. I may have some skill but not much. Remember it's up to you to keep your sister safe. I'll see you in the game" he said as he hung up.

**"So what now" Blake said**

"We get the team together and enter this war"

**"Are you sure your ready for it" he replied back**

"This is what you trained me for isn't it. To protect my sister. To be her guardian."

**"I did but war is something much more dangerous than just protecting your sister. I know I've been in this war longer then you have. These people will do anything to win"**

"I know you told me your story before. I'm just glad you trusted me enough to tell me." I said

**"Yes well if I hadn't told you then you and Sarah would have been in more danger and not prepared"**

"Yea" I said as I got in the car and dialed another number.

"Yea it's me. Get the team together Kayaba couldn't stop it. We'll meet at the old abandon warehouse by the hospital. Good I'll see you in a bit" I said hanging up my phone

"All arrangements have been made. All that's left is to head over there and get ready" I said as I started to drive to the warehouse

**"Yes anyways I should we should still be able to communicate when you enter the game and I might be able to manifest myself once we're in there. Hopefully you'll still be able to use my powers you'll need them if we have to face off against any of their powerful members."**

"I hope so or I might not stand a chance against them. But then again we are all confined to the level. If they were level 20 and I 40 I would stand a chance" I said

**"You would but that doesn't mean you will win. Remember they have more experience in fighting then you and could easily kill you if they wanted to"**

"I know I'll be careful" I said ending our conversation as I saw the big 3 story warehouse. I pulled up to two huge doors. I wait there for awhile then they slide open. I drive in and park next to the other vehicles.

"Looks like there here already"

I step out of my car and head over to an out of order sign on it. I open it and turn to the panel and enter the 5 digit password. I fell the elevator move down.

**"How many do you think will go into the game with you" Blake said**

"Don't know depends"

**"On what"**

"On who showed up" I said as the elevator stops and the door slides open.

I step out and I see a big room. On the other side from the elevator is a giant screen surrounded by several small screens. On one side of the room is a small kitchen and table on the other are several couches. Various doors on the walls leading to different parts of the underground base.

I look around and spot a tall man. He had a brown buzz cut hair with a five o'clock shadow.

"Where is everyone" I asked

"In the briefing room waiting for you" he replied

"Well then let's not keep them waiting by the way it's good to see you again grim. Honestly I expected you to still be in America"

"Yea well I arrived yesterday" he said as we walked to the briefing room

The doors to the briefing room slid open reveling a giant oval table in the middle of the room. There was only three occupants in the room.

"So this is all that showed up" I asked

"You haven't heard have you" a girl wearing a green jacket and short blond hair said

"Our base was bombed yesterday last night we are the only three that made it out alive" this time a man in a white lab coat said.

"Did Roy make it" I asked trying to keep calm

"No, I'm sorry Jake" a women in a white lab coat said

Anger was all I felt now.

"Since you were second in command you're now our leader." The blond haired girl said.

"Alright" I said trying to compose myself

"We'll then Kyudo what were you able to save from the attack" I asked looking at the blond girl

"My own equipment and a few Grenades, a couple of rifles, two sniper rifles, two machine guns, one rocket launcher and two rockets, a few pistols and the can we used to escape" she said

"Well it's better than nothing. So I take it that they consider us a threat and that attack was them telling us were their enemy's now. It is clear to me now after what Kayaba told me that they are after the world seed." I said

I look over to the man in the lab coat "Kanji your wife, Chishiki, and yourself were researching on the origins of their group and the world seed. Correct."

"Yes"

"What did you two find out."

"We weren't able to discover much on their group put nor could we find much about the word seed. Only if used correctly the world seed could disrupt earths electromagnet field destroying our ozone layer." He said

"So that's one idea of what they might want it for" I said thinking

"Anyways for now two of you will come with me into SAO. Our job is to protect the players and help them clear the game. Kayaba will make a speech and warn the players. It's obvious who's going with me." I said looking at them all

"Grim and Kyudo will join me while you two stay here and monitor our body's. we'll be defenseless and it's up to you two to make sure we're safe. And while we're in there here's some schematics I have. See if you can figure out if it would work. If this war goes the way I think it will then we'll need it" I said handing it over to Kanji.

"Alright we enter the game in 15 minutes use them to prepare yourself. Call any love ones you have cause you won't see them for awhile" I said

"We will be entering the game with these names. Kyudo your name will be Scout. Grim yours will be Reaper. I will be Shadow and we are to address each other by these names when we enter understand " I said

They all nod

"Very well dismissed report to the infirmary in 15 minutes" I said exiting the room.

I head back to the main room and head over to the couch. I sit down and think of all the people we lost in that attack. All the progress, the people all gone.

**"Relax Jake going into this game like that would make things worse. Use this anger to your advantage use it to protect your sister. Isn't that why you trained so hard isn't that why you joined this group."**

"Your right I'll avenge them all. I'll protect my sister and kill every one of them when I get the chance." I said with confidence

**"Good now tell me what are you"**

"I am Jake. A guardian. A shadow. An Archangel I fight to protect those who can't protect themselves. I lend a hand to those who can. I am a shadow guardian leader of the Guardian angles. I make a promise now as a guardian to protect my sister at all cost and destroy the "order". Because guardian angels never break a promise" I said standing up

"**Good maybe you are ready for this"**

* * *

**Well there you have it my redo. I wanted to add a lot more things in the original but it wouldnt have made much sense I hope I this one comes out okay**

**Anyways I would love it if you guys left a comment about it maybe a few hints here and there would help I would appriciate it**

**Love it hate it**

**Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this one is short and that it took me awhile to update**

**Jake's speaking with blake**

_**Blake speaking with jake**_

**Disclaimer: Own nothing**

* * *

I walked to the infirmary and say my team there ready to enter the game. I headed to one of the beds and laid down placing the Nerve Gear on my head.

"Everyone ready" I said

"Yea"

"Affirmative"

"Good then let's head in. Remember Kanji keep our bodies safe and see if you can work on those blue prints I gave you"

"I won't let you down sir" receiving a salute from him.

I smiled

"Link start"

My vision turns black at first. The an array of colors flash at me. A message pops up

**Username: Shadow please enter password: ***************

Password accepted

Welcome to sword art online

I open my eyes. I look around my surroundings. Tall trees and a flat plain in front of me. I could see the town up ahead.

"Good the spawn point I set for us worked. Now just gotta wait for them" I said

I turned around and could see them materialize in.

"Good we're all here now" I said

"Yes we are now mind going into more detail of what our mission is" Grim said

"Like I said were here mostly to protect the players from any of the orders members or other PK'ers and help out a bit in the boss battles."

"So become PKK'ers" Reaper said

"Something like that but yea" I said

"Um I'm lost were becoming what" Scout said

Both grim and I look at her with a confused look on our face.

"You've never played an MMO or RPG at all" grim asked

"I'm a girl what'd yea expect. I'm not into games like you guys" she said

"Did you at least read the manual on how to play the game" I said

"Yes I read the manual. I just don't understand what a PK or PKK means" she said

"Well at least you know how to play. A PK'er is a player killer. A player who's killed another player. With the new rule in place a player killing is basically murder. A PKK'er is a player killer, killer. They only kill player killers and nothing else. It's still murder but at least they aren't killing innocent people." Grim explained

"Okay I get it now"

"Good any-"

"Hang on I have a question." Scout asked

"What is it now" I said getting a little frustrated

"Well for one why didn't we spawn in the town and another why do we look like our real bodies. Won't it make it easier to have changed the way we look so that they won't notice us." She asked

"When they hacked into the system I only had a limited time to mess with our characters in the game. I knew somewhat that I'd be entering the game with others so I made a quick character for each of us but since we didn't edit them they took our forms of our real bodies" I explained

"Well that makes sense sort of" she said

"Anyways like I was saying since we were able to spawn in the coordinates I placed that means that some if the other things I put into this game might of worked."

I opened my menu and found what I was looking for.

"Yup I was right. Open your menus and your equipment should be in there along with a mask. Our equipment was made specifically for us just in case something like this were to happen. It was made so that we won't have to worry about getting better equipment. It will level up with you so the states will keep increasing. Now the mask is there to keep our identities a secret." I finished explaining as I equipped my own gear.

I was now wearing a dark blue chainmail looking long sleeved hoodie with light armor chest piece and lightly armored legs. I had black leather boots and gloves. I had two long swords without their cross-guards on my back.

I looked at the two of them as they equipped their own armor. Grim was now wearing a long black coat that was armored on his shoulder, chest, and legs. Grim also carried a big scythe in his right hand. He looked like the grim reaper with light armor on. Kyudo was wearing a dark green hoodie with black pants. She had light armor on her shoulder, chest and legs. She wore brown leather boots and gloves. She had a bow and quiver of arrows attached to her back.

"This is basically the same equipment we use in the real world." I said

"Well as long as I got this puppy I should be fine" Reaper said as he twirled his scythe around his hand like an expert.

"Yea this bow is great. I like it" Scout said pulling it of her back as she tested the bow out.

"Good I if you guys are ready open you menu again pick skills and put on your masks. It's time to get to business. We can't protect the players if we're at level one" I said as I took out my mask and placed it on my face and placed my hood on. My mask was simple two eye holes and a one red line that went around the mask outlining it. Scout and Reaper both placed there's on. Reapers was a beat up skull looking. Scouts was simple with one line coming down the middle and the other citing across. We headed out into the fields to level and get ready for the soon to come battles we may face.

"And... done" I said as I slashed downward in my "ice pick" style if fighting killing the last Nepent.

"Finally finished. That only took us... The whole day" I said looking up at the sky seeing the sun go down.

"Well we would have finished faster if someone people would've told me not to shot the one with the fruit" Scout said bitterly

"Well we did get some dissent levels after you activated that trap. No crying over spilled milk right" Grim said

"No crying over spilled milk we could have died had it not been for Shadow coming up with a quick plan" she yelled back

"It's not like those dumb plant things could've killed us. We've fought worse and stronger things. Am I right boss"

I was busy thinking to here Grim calling me.

**"It's strange Kayaba should have made his speech already" I thought**

_**"Maybe it's taking longer than he thought then to break through the security they put up" Blake said manifesting himself next to me in a black cloak hiding his face from me.  
**_**  
"Maybe but he should have finished by now." I thought a bit worried**

_**"Ah I see. Your worried about your sister not so much on Kayaba. Without the players knowing of the danger if dying your sister could die and not know about the new rule"  
**_**  
"I guess you figured it out"**

_**"Don't worry about her so I'm sure she's fine. She's strong I'm sure she'll be okay and besides she's said she was playing with her friends Kazuto and the others. And plus Kazutos an excellent fighter you saw so yourself. He'd make a great challenge for you."  
**_**  
"I guess your right but I hate fighting remember. Fighting for enjoyment and fighting to protect are two different things."**

_**"Whatever you say. I'll stop talking now I think your friends out there are trying to talk to you" and with that he vanished from my sight. I regained my senses as I heard Grim calling my name.  
**_  
"Boss, yo boss. You who boss you alive behind that mask" grim said snapping his fingers in front of me

"What" I said

"Oh so you are alive it's hard to tell with that mask blocking your face. Anyways what were you thinking about" he said

I look at him " nothing don't worry about it lets just head back to the main town." As soon as I said we all heard bells ring in the distance.

"I take it Kayaba's about to make his speech" Grim said

"Take off your masks and equipment and put on the starter one. Just put on a cloak so nobody will see us. We're going to be forced teleported back to the starting town and I don't want to attract attention" I said

We quickly switched our gear and we were teleported back to the main town. I looked around. We were in the center of the town. Many people were still being teleported in.

A warning sign appeared all over the sky. Then blood red liquid started to come out of the sky.

"Yea like that's not creepy at all" I heard grim say.

A giant red clocked figure is formed in the sky. His face hidden from us.

"Greetings players. I am Kayaba Ahikio. I am the one who controls this world"

"Now some of you may have noticed the log out button is missing. This is not a bug but a feature in the game. Once you die in the game you die I'm real life too. No respawn no second life."

"What the hell you talking about let us out"

"Yea I need to be at a meeting"

"Fucking asshole just fix this thing and let us go"

Is what I heard from the crowed

"Once you die the transmitter in the Nerve gear will send a microwaves to the brain destroying it. The same goes if someone from the outside try's to remove the helmet... Unfortunately many people have ignored this and now 213 players are now dead" he said pulling up many news reports.

The crowed of players were quiet now. I think they get the message now.

"Do not worry your body's are being moved to your local hospital. So you have no worry of someone removing you from the game. As of now there is only one way to escape and that's to beat all 100 floors of the game."

The crowed started to shout again.

"Beat the game your crazy"

"It can't be done the beta players only made it to floor 8"

"Asshole just let us leave"

"Before I leave I have sent a gift to all you players please check your inventory"

The three of us didn't revive anything since Kayaba new about us. I looked around as I saw many players take out a hand mirror. Bright flashes of light were seen everywhere. I looked around again. No longer was there big tall buff men or beautiful women now there was many teenage boys and men and the ratio of boy and girls drastically changed. As I scanned the crowed again I was hoping to find Sarah somewhere. I found here and the rest of her friends together. Good at least she's with her friends she should be safe.

"This concludes the tutorial I wish you luck"

And with that he disappears. The crowed now quiet. I could see Kazuto drag the girls and surprisingly Andrew and some other red headed man with him out of the center.

"Once the crowd panics try your best to stop as many people from commuting suicide. Stay hidden from the enemy at all cost though meet me in the next village in a month. I need to do some business first understand" I whispered to them

"Um.. Okay but mind filling us in on what you're going to be doing." Scout asked

"I have to fin-" before I could finish I the crowd started to panic and people started pushing and running over people.

"You have your orders. See you in a month" I said as I left trying to catch up with Kazuto as he dragged his group to safety.

Alright so the real game starts now and so does my mission to keep her safe. I have to make sure Sarah's going to be safe with them.

* * *

**Again sorry for it being short I'll try and make the next one longer.**


End file.
